


Whisper

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's dreaming about Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #259](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2510791.html#t30387143). My drabble masterlist is here.

Sam's dreaming about Gene. He's more like a shadow in the corner of his eye, but Sam knows it's him. He stalks up behind Sam, passing within an inch of touching him, and comes to stand at his side, and leans in...to whisper in his ear.  
  
Because it's a dream, he has no idea what Gene says. It almost doesn't matter. What Sam is noticing is the warmth of whisky breath ruffling his sideburn, tickling his skin. He's incredibly aware of how close Gene is, how intimidating.  
  
He could reach out. He could turn his head. He could wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.cap-that.com/lifeonmars/103/images/LifeOnMars_1x03_1122.jpg).


End file.
